Hurt turns to hating
by Erixil
Summary: Charged with Cedrics murder, Harry feels betrayed and leaves. It's been 3 years, and he's back for his 7th year but not to learn,but to kill Dumbledore,Remus,Sirius, and Snape! On Hold
1. Attack

I know I haven't finished my others but I really want to put this idea down.  
  
Wanna have romance in this story? Review what couple you'd like **BUT NO **slash, Harry/Cho or Harry/Ginny....I hate those couplings...  
**  
Read the description!**  
  
Description:After Fudge (to make him look better) charges Harry for Cedrics murder and telling lies about the dark lord back in power, Harry is sentenced a life to Azkaban; Harry is shocked. Everyone at hogwarts knows or thinks he's innocent, but Harry thinks they all betrayed him. He runs away at the end of his forth year. 3 years later, Harry shows up at the beginning of his 7th year; but not to learn, but to kill Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Sirius! Harry had become a bounty hunter. And just when he comes back, Voldemort has finally showed himself, ready to kill Harry. Will the hurt and betrayed Harry help the wizarding world he learned to hate so much?  
**  
'He' is the mystery character**  
  
catsiy15  
Hurt turns to hating-Chapter one  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
No love for myself and no love for another_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young man of about 17, stood quietly on the edge of the forbidden forest blending perfectly in the shadows in his dark clothes. He wore a dark green head band that held locks of raven hair, that spilled over the edge of the headband.   
His hair was pulled back into a long pony-tail, starting where the back of his neck and head meant. (Like Ryu Hayabusa from 'Dead or alive 3') Judging from how long the pony-tail was, if his hair was let loose it would reach the top of his rib cage.   
  
His brilliant green eyes once were full of hope and gleaming, now dull and grey, were staring off into the distance to a castle. A thin scar ran left diagonally down his face; starting at the top of his right eye to the end of the left side of his nose. If the man blinked you could see the scar over his eyelid.   
  
His mouth a thin line; he hadn't smiled for 3 years not counting the time Hedwing had chicks. He wore a shirt that went to his stomach and split into two parts to the back where a long shirt tail came to his knees; this shirt had three clasps to hold it together on the front of the shirt, that was also a deep green. He wore black stretch pants and a pair of leather tie up shoes reaching the middle of his shins. Two sliver knee armor was adored.   
  
He wore two belts: one for some throwing knifes, a wand, and some very small food rations; the other held on two the ninja style sword he carried. Two leather straps went around his back and up under his armpits, clasped together under his armpits. This held on one sliver shoulder armor.   
  
On his left hand he wore a full black glove tied at his wrist to hold it on. On his right hand he wore a black leather glove with the fingers cut off and a wrist bend that started at his wrist and stopped in the middle of his arm. It adored six gems; one red, one green, one blue, one a tanish color, one a clearish pink color, one a light whiteish-green color, and one a dark purple and blue.  
  
A black and white spotted owl stooped from the castles direction and landed on the mans shoulder. It hooted a couple of times to the man.  
  
"It's time....." He silently said.   
  
He tied a scaf looking thing to his neck tieing it in the back . Attached to it was another piece of cloth. He placed it over his mouth and nose (it was a very dark netting that air went thourgh) and tied it in the back of his head right under his pony-tail.  
  
With this complete, he reached and grabbed his sword. He rushed forward and disappeared. The next moment he was at the castles entrance. Remembering that all of Hogwarts windows could only be opened from the inside; but he could break into these windows easily, but all classes were going on and surely someone would hear he...........he couldn't have no one see him or hear him....he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Are you sure classes are going on?" he asked the Owl. It hooted a reply.  
  
"You stay here........I'm going in.....good thing Sirius is free and all the other 3 are here at Hogwarts...makes it much easier." He smirked evilly, even the dark lord would have been intimated by that hateful smirk.  
  
As he slinked in he heard the bell ring for dinner.   
  
'shit! they changed the dinner time!' he thought. He hid carefully into the shadows.  
'Dumbledore has to be first......When the hear him scream they're all come running' He smirked at his plan. It was one of his most simplest plans.  
  
Students filled the main hall, when a 2nd year Ravenclaw just happened to see the intruder in the shadows  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! A death eater!" she screamed and pointed to his direction. Some professors had been in the main hall and they pulled out their wands pointing in the his direction; including Sirius and McGonagall.   
  
'Shit! Now or never!' He leapt up so high and fast that they couldn't find him, till he came down and lauched himself off the back of a 6th year with his feet; causeing him to jump over the crowd of people and running VERY quickly down the hall torwards the headmasters office. He ran bent over and his feet moved quickly behind him.  
  
"All students to the great hall! Professors, HURRY the intruder is headed to the head masters office" McGonagall voice magically magnetized all over the school.  
~~~  
He smirked 'Yes, come...'   
Professor sprout came out in front of him, "Stupfey!" she called from the other side of the hallway. He put up his left arm and a blue shield formed knocking the charm away.   
  
"Uno-Ixen earth!" he called out (Okay I suck at making spells up...leave me alone)  
  
Vines shot out of the green gem on his wrist band and tangled up the professor. He kept running, right pass her. She cursed at him as he passed.  
  
He reached the stone gargoyle and murmured the passed; he knew it thanks to his feathered friend. He dashed up the steps and drew out his sword. He couldn't see Dumbledore but he sure could sense him; he had an invisible charm on his self.  
  
He swung his sword right in front of him, making Dumbledores charm to turn off; he had hit his target, well sort of. He had sliced Dumbledores arm. Dumbledore stumbled backward and fell into a chair.  
  
"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes full of anger and hate  
  
"Your life.....and Snape, Sirius, and Remus' too......" He replied   
  
"Take mine but leave after that and do not harm the rest"   
  
He was stunned "You'd do that?"   
  
"I would"  
  
He wished someone would do that for him...........'NO! I'm not weak!'  
  
'That's right, I have no one but vervain, and weilding, they betrayed me!'  
He smirked again, but his half mask covered it.  
  
He didn't lower his sword, years of training taught him that; but suddenly he felt a wand dig into his back.  
  
"Snape.........."He replied. Knowing who it was even if the person was behind him  
  
"You will not harm Dumbledore.....Stupfey!" A blue shield cast the spell backwards and Snape flew thorough the air and hit the wall. He turned to Snape, stuck out his hand and yelled:  
  
"Uno-Ixen water!" Snape was instintlcy in a big bubble of water.   
  
Sirius, Remus and McGonagall came dashing into the room, taking every thing in.  
He was about to shout another spell when Fawkes stooped down and gashed his arm with the phoenix's claws.  
  
He winced but nothing else; like he was immune to pain.  
  
Dumbledore only needed a wince and he took that chance.  
  
"Winguarduim lesora!" Dumbledore called out (I told you I suck with spells...)  
  
He felt him self be lifted up and turned upside down. Snapes' watery cage broke with a pop. After McGonagall helped up Snape, Dumbledore said:  
  
"Now we shall see who this assassin is"  
  
Remus, Sirius, Snape, and Minerva gathered around the floating intruder.  
  
Dumbledore un-tied the mask that was under his pony-tail. The mask fell down and revealed the intruder.  
  
They gasped.  
  
"Harry!" they all cried out  
  
To make sure Dumbledore also un-tied the headband that was holding back Harry's hair; Yes it was Harry, he had his famous scar.  
  
  
TBC-Who all saw that coming?! *millions raise their hands, including catsiy*  
  
Disclaimer-I only own the story, and the plot, some spells Harrys outfit, Vervain and weilding, and that's about it. All characters and such are owned my JK.  
**  
Could anyone review me and tell me about a good H.P. where Harry is betrayed or is someway tortured with NO Slash, and NO Harry/Cho or Harry/Ginny romance but don't e-mail me cause my e-mails broken! Just put the title or author in with your review! thanks!**  
  
  



	2. Wolf

Disclaimer-I only own the story line, and the plot, some spells, Harrys outfit, Vervain and weilding, and that's about it. All characters and such are owned by JK.  
  
Read the description!  
  
Description:After Fudge (to make him look better) charges Harry for Cedrics murder and telling lies about the dark lord back in power, Harry is sentenced a life to Azkaban; Harry is shocked. Everyone at hogwarts knows or thinks he's innocent, but Harry thinks they all betrayed him. He runs away at the end of his forth year. 3 years later, Harry shows up at the beginning of his 7th year; but not to learn, but to kill Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Sirius! Harry had become a bounty hunter. And just when he comes back, Voldemort has finally showed himself, ready to kill Harry. Will the hurt and betrayed Harry help the wizarding world he learned to hate so much?  
  
  
God I'm pissed! how could someone not want a full description of a person who was missing for 3 years! And say I'm missing out on Slash! Well I don't like slash and I wanted to give a full description! So leave me alone!  
  
Ummmm.....I Do like the Harry/Hermione stories, but I don't know........I don't like I could really fit Fleur, her sister, or Parvati into the story............I'll have to think about it....I do like Lavender/Ron.....  
  
  
Catsiy15  
Hurt turns to hating:Chapter 2  
  
*sorry a little short*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron rushed into the head master's room, right after Mcgonalls' voice had called them.  
  
They stopped at the sight of a long lost Harry, floating upside down; arms and legs spread out.  
  
"Harry!!!!" they squeaked in unison rushing to him but were forced back by a magical shield. They both looked stunned.  
  
They looked around the room to most un-happy and shocked faces; Sirius was slumped in a big armchair looking like he had no soul, Snape face was pretty much the same, Remus and Minerva looked grim, but Dumbledore looked most betrayed and there was no twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry showed no emotion but a hateful glare. Dumbledore turned to him.  
  
"So Harry care to explain yourself?"  
  
Harry's glance did not waver, but he did reply. "The bounty must be complete" His voice was most silkily smooth and cold "I'm Feinir, of the wolf blade, creator and caretaker to the Ixen"  
  
Everyone looked shocked and confused at his reply  
  
"You're Harry!" Sirius yelled out standing up "What happened to you? Where were you?"  
  
"This will not do......to much magic users"  
  
"What are you taking about?" Ron asked getting paler very moment  
  
"Till the time.......IXEN-VERVAIN TRANSXEN!" Harry shouted. Everyone ducked expecting a curse coming, but a small 'pop' was heard.  
  
A cat with a long tail that bushed out at the end appeared out of one were; the small cat floating in front of Harry was a deep rich black and had stunning green eyes like Harry.  
  
Harry talked to the cat for a couple of seconds in what sounded like parseltouge. The cats eyes glowed green and huge black wings burst out of it's back and it grew as big as a griffin. It stood in front of Harry who was still floating, and growled. Claws popped out of it's huge paws and Two huge canine teeth protruded out of it's mouth.  
  
Harry struggled against the binding spell. "Harry, that's the 2nd strongest binding spell I know, you can't break out of it" Dumbledore said sullenly  
  
Harry smirked and his eyes glowed a slight purple color and the spell was vanquished. Dumbledore was in shock with the others.  
  
"Vervain!" Harry yelled and jumped onto it's back then the cat beat its wings and broke thorough a window.  
  
"We can't let him get away!" shouted Sirius Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and shouted "Stupfey!"   
  
The spell hit harry and he blacked out and because he didn't expect a spell coming he couldn't block it.   
  
Vervain swooped down and caught Harry but had been hit with the spell on her wing and they both fell. The two hit the ground softy because they had not been up high.  
  
Harry woke and took it all in. He saw Dumbledore and the rest rush out from the school with their wands out. Harry drew his sword and began running towards the group.  
  
"Stupfey!" Dumbledore yelled. It hit Harry.........well it just slowed him down. Harry took a leaping stab at Dumbledore but 7 "Stupfey!" spells hit him. Harry fell to the ground in front of Dumbledore, breathing hard. Dumbledore reached to help Harry but harry jumped up and did a backflip and landed behind Vervain. Then a growl was heard.  
  
Vervain then with a pop was again small but still had wings. She flew off towards the forbidden forest. Once were Harry stood, now was a huge black wolf with the same wrist band that Harry wore, the one with the 6 gems. A scar ran left diagonally down it's face; starting at the top of it's right eye to the end of the left side of it's nose. If the wolf blinked you could see the scar over it's eyelid. The wolf also had a lighting shaped scar and left paw had weird thing covering it. The wolf was very skinny, you could most of it's ribs.   
  
It dawned on everyone that a 17 year old learned how to become an animagus. The wolfs eyes glowed and he threw his head back and howled.  
  
Remus started to shake and he screamed in pain. Dumbledore and the others turned to him. Remus began to transform into his werewolf form. Everyone backed away from him.   
  
After he was done transforming he ran to Harry's side and growled at Dumbledore. Harry looked like he smirked. Remus jumped at Dumbledore and caught him by the robes, Snape pointed his wand to Remus and shouted "Stupfey!" but Harry howled again and a shield had formed around Remus. Harry then jumped at Dumbledore catching him at the throat.  
  
A big black mass of fur hit the wolf harry sending him flying. Harry picked himself up and his eyes glowed again. Remus then jumped at Sirius and bit him in the shoulder pulling Sirius to the ground. Sirius stood up and growled at the two wolves.   
  
Ron and Herimone saw this as an an opening and shot Harry with two "Stupfey!" each. Harry growled in defeat and blood then dripped out of his mouth and he crashed to the ground, transforming back to Harry.  
  
Remus to transformed back. He apologized to Dumbledore a thousand times, "It's quite alright Remus" he would reply.  
  
Harry was dragged to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey nearly had a heart attack with seeing Harry again or was it the state of the victim.  
  
Sirius stared at his godson wondering what had happened to him. He walked over to Dumbledore and Remus. Remus was sitting and looking very tired, just like after he transforms.  
  
"What happened Remus? Why did you transform?"   
  
"It was Harry, Sirius I couldn't stop it" he sighed "After I transformed I couldn't control anything I did but I knew what I was doing.....When I was under Harrys control I could sense and smell his emotions....almost his thoughts"  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore gave him a look that said 'go on'  
  
"I think he was ether to weak or he wanted me to feel those emotions, because I have a feeling that he can control that....." Remus ran a tired hand though his hair "There was so many emotions....betrayal, pain, suffering, sadness, a weird insaneness and even revenge......"  
  
"Revenge..............." Dumbledore said quietly  
  
"But Harry's not like that!" Sirius protested  
  
The three turned and looked at the sleeping Harry   
  
"I don't know Sirius time changes people.............................."  
  
  
TBC  
  
There! Don't worry Harry won't stay caught! And He won't forgive them......well for now! hehehehe!  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Oh my e-mails working again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**  
Could anyone review me and tell me about a good H.P. story or Harry is someway tortured with NO Slash, and NO Harry/Cho or Harry/Ginny romance. You can review it or give me an e-mail. Thanks I would love it!  
  
**


	3. Missing

Disclaimer-I only own the story line, and the plot, some spells, Harrys outfit, Vervain and weilding, and that's about it. All characters and such are owned by JK.  
  
Read the description!  
  
Description:After Fudge (to make him look better) charges Harry for Cedrics murder and telling lies about the dark lord back in power, Harry is sentenced a life to Azkaban; Harry is shocked. Everyone at Hogwarts knows or thinks he's innocent, but Harry thinks they all betrayed him. He runs away at the end of his forth year. 3 years later, Harry shows up at the beginning of his 7th year; but not to learn, but to kill Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Sirius! Harry had become a bounty hunter. And just when he comes back, Voldemort has finally showed himself, ready to kill Harry. Will the hurt and betrayed Harry help the wizardning world he learned to hate so much?  
**_  
I'm running short up on the couplings. I'm sorry but there's no way that I can fit Fleur or her sister into the story! _**I really do like H/Hr...........but I don't know...there will be Draco/Ginny in here.  
  
Catsiy15  
Hurt turns to hating: Chapter 3  
  
"talking"  
'thoughts'  
*flashbacks, remembering words and etc.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
one more thing....Ummmm...I like to torture characters.... ^_^  
_  
I'm neither on the light or dark side......not even in-between....I was. on all sides.....at one point..._  
  
Remus thought about what Harry had told him when Remus was a wolf. Remus came to a conclusion; Harry must have the ability to control wolves and werewolves, and Harry also had teleneksis(?) powers with wolves. Remus knew because when Harry and him were both transformed Harry was in fact controlling Remus and was telling him things. One thing Harry had said however stuck in Remus' mind: _I'm neither on the light or dark side......not even in-between....I was. on all sides.....at one point...  
  
_  
'What did Harry mean *_ I was. on all sides.....at one point.._.*?' Remus thought. 'Does that mean Harry's on the dark side now?' Remus mused as he lay in bed in the Hogwarts guests room. Remus looked longly out the window at the new moon, he was exhausted after forced to transform. Sleep was finally granted to his aching body._  
_  
Sleep however was the last thing on the mind of the person in the hospital wing. Harry's eyes opened slowly and cautiously. Sitting up, he sensed a familiar presence flying toward the castle. With a wave of a hand the glass of the hospital wings' window parted and made a hole big enough for the black animal to fly into the room; the hole in the glass seemed like jelly......  
  
"Weilding.....what doth want?" Harry asked the pure black owl with blue eyes, as he landed on Harrys shoulder. Harry looked at the owl; it hooted softly.  
  
"Luifcus Malfoy?" The owl hooted in a 'yes' motion "Well then, first things first..........come with me" With another flick of his hand the glass parted and Vervain flew though the window.   
  
"Vervain...you stay here, keep the prey in a pack.........here are two gifts..use them wisely" Harry stood pulled two very small crystal shards from a small drawstring bag, that was held on with his belts. Cupping the shards into his hands, he blows on them and whispers a spell. The shards glow and Harry presses them into Vervains forehead.  
  
"Right then, lets go" Harry called to Weilding, grabbing his headband and putting it on. Doing the same with the other band of black cloth, only tieing it half way up his nose and tieing the rest behind his neck. A flick of the hand, Harry and Weilding jump out the window. Harry grabs a hold of Weilding's foot, who is now a huge beautiful black owl. The two disappear into the night, leaving behind the unsuspecting people at Hogwarts behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half-hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The red sun shows signs of the blood bath that had happened during the night, as it rises over the valley. The sun streaks it's light into the castles window, soaking up the darkness of the night away. The sunbeams rest on a hospital wing bed, being taken over by a body identified as Harry Potter. He lays on his back staring up at the ceiling, never blinking, his mouth formed into a straight line.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room "Well good morning Mr.Potter, glad you could join us." Dumbledore and the rest of the occupants follow suit and file into the room.  
  
"Poppy, you may examine him, now that I'm here" Dumbledore eyes still held some twinkle, but it seems some of the twinkle is now gone.  
  
"Really Albus, I really don't see Mr. Potter being dangerous......." Poppy said as she examined Harry, who still hadn't moved a muscle. "He's completely healed from all those stupfeys" Poppy comfirmed.  
  
"Now Harry, please explain where you've been for the past 3 years" Dumbledore said as he conjured up chairs for everyone. Harry didn't move, didn't talk, or even blink.  
Sirius fed up with the silence, abruptly stood up. "Harry, answer Me!!!!!" When Harry didn't reply, Sirius resorted to shaking him. "God damnit! Answer me!"  
  
"Sirius, that won't get you anywhere!" Remus shouted, pulling Sirius to sit down. Remus let go of him when Harry turned his head and looked at everybody, and said: "Way can't I move my body?"  
  
Dumbledore spoke first "to keep you in one place, now come tell us whats been-" He was interuted by a huge blast up wind that blew the hospital wings windows open. Harry arched his back, breathing in the air. Harry also seemed like he was listening to the wind.  
  
Harry opened his eyes "stupid fools...." Harry bounced off the bed into the air and in a puff of red smoke he turned into...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere on the edge of the forbidden forest  
  
A body dress in mostly black, was playing a flute, and wind casually blew from it in big gust. The body had his eyes closed, with a black owl on his shoulder. The body lowered the flute and opened his eyes, to stare at his once home. He unsheathed his bloody sword waiting for a reply, that should carry on the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.....and in a puff of smoke Harry turned into a deep rich black cat, with stunning green eyes. It landed on the bed, it's wings folded neatly on her back. She gazed at everyone, her nerves never twitching.   
  
"Fools, the truth is to painful to just call upon it" Her gaze turned to Dumbledore "You know that you crazy old fool"  
  
Dumbledores face did not waver. "Then would you miss, please kindly tell us who you are and what has happened to Harry?"  
  
"I will tell you only my name, nothing more of me" "I'm Vervain"  
  
"Who cares who or what you are! Where is Harry and why does he want to kill us!" Sirius knocked his chair a little when he stood up to fast. Vervain turned her head to look at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Black........the un-loving godfather who could never keep his cool" Sirius looked like he would break the cats neck, but Snape stopped him. "Black, shut the hell up and sit down" If looks could kill, Snape would be dead under Sirius' glare.  
  
"Serverus Snape.....the un-caring, pre-judge the person, pick favorites, potions teacher" Snape looked liked he would join Sirius in the bloodbath of the little creature.   
  
Vervain took no notice and simply turned to everyone else.  
"The dumb red-headed, who was always jealous of the pain" Her glare turned from Ron to Hermione   
"Missy smarty, always showing everyone up, telling everyone it was going to be all right"  
  
"The werewolf who left for everyone's protection, when in reality leaving meant more nightmares...."  
  
"Stupid little poppy, always yelling at me for getting hurt"  
"Mcgonall, drowing me in work, always yelling at me......"  
  
"I see that Draco, and miss embarrass me every minute, only to fall in love with malfoy and forget me, decided to come over last night." Ginny and Draco looked puzzled  
  
"Mr.make my life miserable, and torture me every minute" Vervain turned her gaze from Draco to Dumbledore; her glare deepened to pure hated  
"Well you Dumbledore take the cake, every thing that came out of your damn mouth left me confused and in pain. Thinking every thing you did for me was right when it was wrong; now the bad choices are coming back to haunt you full force."   
  
Whatever the respone Vervain was excpeting from Dumbledore, she didn't get it. Dumbledore didn't even flinch, he didn't smile but smirked. Vervain was now royaly pissed off, and was deepy considering slashing Dumbledores face off.  
  
She puffed up her cheeks before yelling at him."You'll regret that stupid smirk, Dumbledore" she spat "But now I have to go, the wind calls" Spreading her wings Vervain started flying through the open windows, when Sirius stood up wand in hand.  
  
"Oh no you don't you dirty little-"  
  
"Sirius, no"  
  
"But Albus, she-"  
  
"Better listen to your stupid beloved headmaster. And to show were serious to kill you, we left a present for you in the Daily Prophet. You'll just love it Draco!" with that Vervain was out of the window and into the night.  
  
"Why did you let it go?!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"What I like to know is how did this 'vervain' know all that about us?" Remus mused  
  
"I believe that Harry has told her of his past, now we know he'll attack most likely during the night.........I will set up wards on all the class rooms and rooms used by the students"  
  
"I wonder what she meant by the Daily Prophet" Draco said as he stood up and his chair disappeared. As if by magic(ironic) a tawny owl flew thorough the window and landed on Draco's shoulder. Taking the newspaper from the owls leg and dropped five knuts into the small leather pouch.   
  
The owl took off. Draco pulled off the string on the paper and un-rolled the newspaper, glancing at the front page he gasped, and in his gasping breaths managed to say: "Dad!"  
  
  
Sorry it's late, I was in Maryland visiting my cousin Dragonia, you people should read her stories, they're good, just remember to review them. You Hp fans should read my songfic, Hollow life, I only got one review! Well I should shut up now!  
  
Catsiy15~what should the coupling be? Should there be one? Should Harry forgive them?  



	4. murder by night

Hello! Ummm.....I think the coupling (if there even is one) will be H/Hr............it's still un-decided.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to a huge fan, Jennifer C.  
  
WOW! O_o; I got soooooooo many response for this story.  
  
Draco no bad!  
  
Hurt turns to hating   
Chapter 4  
  
********sorry so short next chapter up REALLY soon I promise!!!  
  
Catsiy15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. He rocked back and forth in his chair; his hands covering his face. Maybe, just maybe if he covered his eyes and concentrated hard enough, reality would become the dream. Draco couldn't take it anymore, and his wall broke, sobs racking his entire body.  
  
Years of hate and disgust had build up a wall against his father, but in a single night the wall had been cracked and fallen down completely. As if a hammer had crashed down on a mirror, shattering it to a million pieces; the pieces too small to be picked up.  
  
Ginny placed her arms around her lover, trying her best to comfort him.  
  
~~flashback (a couple minutes ago)~~~  
  
A tawny owl flew in the window, landing on Draco's shoulder. Taking the rolled paper, Draco put 5 knuts into the leather pouch on the owl's leg. One look at the cover of the paper and it was on the floor. Draco broke down into a state of shock; he just stared into space. Ginny took up the paper and read the head line. It read:  
  
**  
Malfoy murdered!**  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy was murdered last night by what looks like a stab to the chest that DID NOT kill him in one shot. "From the looks of it I say he suffered a great deal as he was not only stabbed but cut and bit serval time on the wrists and the neck." says Ministry worker Alex copperwing of the department of murder for muggles and wizards. The cause of death is that after being slashed up Malfoy bled to death, probably as his attacker taunted him to his death.   
  
Draco Malfoy inherited everything his father had owned. No suspects are known, but some believe that.........  
  
Ginny didn't have any thing to say so she handed the newspaper to every one else, who pretty much did the same thing as Ginny did.   
  
It really wasn't that they liked Lucius, but he was Dracos father and Harry had _killed_ him.  
Things weren't looking good for them right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vervain flew to Harry on the edge of the forbidden forest, smiling all the way.  
  
  
"what are you so happy about?" Harry asked Vervain as she reached him.  
"The looks on their faces when the truth hit them"  
  
"YOU told them about my feelings!?"   
"well yeah, but-"  
"no! Just because I gave you my feelings doesn't mean you tell the enemy what happened!"  
  
Vervain winced "but it doesn't hurt to talk"  
  
"It doesn't matter! Never take your enemy for granted!"  
Harry looked at vervain with a chilly look; her eyes got teary eyed. Harry expression softed   
"I can't stay mad at you" he grabbed her out of the air and hugged her with pure love. She rubbed her face on his.   
"You and weilding are the only ones I love"harry replied through her soft fur  
  
Weilding shot through the sky hooting nervously; harry looked up  
"What is it weilding? are you hurt? I swear if a death eater hurt you.....Voldemont?"  
Weilding hooted in reply  
"damn he's caught on, that means we MUST take out dumbledore soon or do it later...."  
"Voldemont should be easy for you" Vervain purred  
"it's more of dumbledore I worried about...old voldie just use that damn killing spell...so easy to block"  
  
Somewhere else in the world Voldemont was planning to finally kill that 'potter boy'. But some things, as Voldemont will learn, you don't mess with........insanes, vengefuls, and killers.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~more really soon, promise!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
read and review!  
catsiy15@hotmail.com  
  
www.xanga.com/blacksword_rune  
  



	5. Red ink

Hurt turns to hating   
Chapter 5  
  
Yup I'm posting this later than I thought............i think schools stressing me out -_-; anyway then I get a cold...........  
  
Catsiy15  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Herimone couldn't believe that Harry could murder anybody; but then again she couldn't believe that Harry had become such a handsome man. Why did Harry chose the dark side? Why was he determined to kill the ones that love him? But if Harry was evil, then where was Voldemont? Was Harry acting on his on will?  
  
So many questions needed to be answered. Herimone rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to will away the headache that threaten her head right now.   
  
Ever since that Halloween where he had saved her from the troll she had loved him. Even now she loved him, even after he had killed and tried to kill, she couldn't deny her feelings; they were just to strong. But of corse....they were dating when he was sent to prison.....technically they were still dating.  
  
Every year she noticed that after every summer and Harrys' meetings with Voldemont, he just seemed exhausted in many ways; mentally, physically and he seemed more depressed and broken each day.  
  
She had noticed and tired to talk to him about it, but he always said that he was fine and if anything he was just stressed out from school work. Herimone wanted to cry for him.  
  
Herimone sat at a desk in her perfects' room with her head in her hands. The wind picked up and howled against her window; Herimone was too deep in thought to notice.  
  
Herimone did notice however when the window blew open tipping over a bottle of red ink. The ink spilled it's way down the desk, running slowly in little liquid streams, like hot candle wax, down a piece of parchment.  
  
Herimone gasped and reached to pick up the bottle of half empty ink, when the ink stopped coming from the tipped ink bottle. The ink on the parchment ran down making it's trail, not staining nor getting the parchment wet; it was like liquid restaint parchment...  
The ink's trail formed slowly into words.  
_  
Red ink flows like blood....does in not? _ Herimone gasped _Herimone, so sorry to invade but reading your emotions I have found that you still love me.....can you really love a killer? I have found myself still longing for you... hehe And even Azkaban could not rid me of those feelings.......I've never missed or wanted you more than right now.._  
A noise behind her caused her to turn around, Harry was crouching in her window sill.  
Herimone stood up from her desk and began to walk towards the door, but when he moved she stopped.   
  
"Whats the matter Herimone? Don't you love me?" he smirked getting off the window sill and standing full length in front of the window.   
  
"I do love you, but you scare me so much now.." Harry crossed the room in a few quick strides, surprising Herimone. He seem like he stood about 3in from her.  
  
" Herimone...don't worry I could never hurt you, only you give me feelings back, it may be only two feelings but, hey I'll take that"   
  
Now Herimone was confused "Harry do you mean that you have no fee-"  
  
Harry had closed the small gap in between them and slammed his lips to hers. He wrapped his strong arms around her pressing his body closer to hers. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him in response.  
  
The kiss was full of passion and three years of un-fulled love. Harry ran his tongue over her lips wanting entrance, Herimone gasped at the pleasure and Harry took this chance. Their tongues danced together till they had to break for air; their breathing sallow as they leaned foreheads together.   
  
"Harry, I've missed you so much.......but you've changed so much...what happened?" Herimone panted   
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, " Herimone you never need to hear what broke me, your too pure"   
  
Herimone was about to protest when Harrys lips meet hers again. Herimone felt her self being pushed backward; he pushed her to the door pressing her against it, his kisses hungrily wanting more of her lips. She wanted more of his lips too.  
  
But he stopped suddenly; and his eyes closed and when he reopened them his eyes were as blank as new parchment(corny, huh?) He swung her from the door and pushed her down on her bed.   
  
He straddled her, and once again slamming down his lips to hers; his hands roaming her body. Herimones' eyes widened; this was not the Harry she knew, not her Harry.  
  
She violently pushed him away. Harry's blank eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth.  
  
  
"You will regret that!" he yelled through his gritted teeth  
  
Harry rushed at her grabbing ahold her arms, he swung her to a wall this time, pinning her against it.  
  
"Now you will regret what you did, I'm going to punish you" he sneered at her, his blank eyes boring into her soul.   
  
Herimone panicked; this was not Harry, something was wrong with him.......those blank eyes looked like they were under a spell......the spell looked familiar.....  
  
  
There I posted! I'm so sorry making you all wait long! Don't hate me! R&R!  
  
~catsiy15  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. remember

Hurt turns to hating   
Chapter 6  
  
Catsiy15  
  
What should she do? What _could_ she do? Harry was almost a grown teenager and a lot stronger then her. His fingers dug into the sides of her arms, surely creating red marks. Harry's body, Hermione noticed, seemed to be a little rigid as if he had no control over his body.   
  
Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes and saw........fear. And she felt his sadness.. because something was going on inside his mind....she could tell. But Harry didn't do anything to her like he said he would; instead he shut his eyes tightly and squeezed Hermione's arms tighter. The sudden pain caused Hermione to yelp.  
  
Harry's eyes shot open at the sound of footsteps. He let go of Hermione and backed off towards the window. However the echo of footsteps continued down the hallway. Harry sighed.   
  
'Hermione......I was going to hurt her.....I need to stop......but I can't.....' A single tear ran down his cheek. He had to get out of here....now.   
  
Harry turned towards the window only to feel a heavy weight upon his arm. Hermione had latched onto his arm, without him noticing..he was losing his touch. But he was shocked that she didn't push him away instead.  
  
Hermione was crying into his arm "Harry, don't go! What's wrong? Why do you want to kill the people who love you? Tell me! I love you Harry Potter!!!"   
  
Harry's eyes widened. 'I remember....I was only loved by Hermione....' He collapsed in her arms hugging her and burying his face in her shirt. Tears leaked from his eyes; Hermione gasped. She had not seen this coming.  
  
Her face however grew to concern and she storked his hair. "shhh.....its going to be okay," she whispered to him "tell me what happened to you"  
  
He was so confused, so many things that he should have never forgotten where, and now coming back. " Hermione..........its my Ixen gems......" Harry gritted his teeth in pain "....can't say much more.........but I know now........that only you have........loved me.......only you...."  
  
Harry swarm in and out of conciseness "No Harry! Don't go to sleep! Listen to me...everyone loves you!!! Harry Listen!"  
  
Harry however did not hear, he had fallen asleep. Hermione sighed. She'll have to go tell the others she had Harry. But before she could get Harry off of her, Vervain decided stop her.......  
  
I wrote this down and then lost it! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I'll post another chapter after this weekend.....This weekend I'm going to a convention!! Do you want me to respond to your reviews? Then just say so in you review.  
  



End file.
